OC Warriors: The New Forest
by MewSkull130
Summary: Come enter your Oc if you like. first 4 apperentice Reviews in the different clans get the lead roles!
1. Chapter 2

Me: Hey everyone I still have places for OC'S X3, but here's the Prologue/Chapter 1! Enjoy

Two cats sat, by a stream gazing into it's shining reflection. In it flashes of different cats, some young some old. They watched their eyes glowing fierce in the streams burning glow. The flashes stopped on a forest, Fields of gold, and green. Forests so think it's hard to see, even streams clearer then day. A she-cat purred.

" Our home… Many grew and died here. How I miss it so." Her mew was hoarse, but full of pride. The tom grunted in agreement, his eyes fixed on the image.

" I miss it to Buringheart, but we must face the fact that we must watch over it like our ancestors now" Burningheart nodded, but sighed.

" I know Blackdust, but… I don't want to watch out kits grow with out us…. Especially with what the future olds for them" Burning heart starred sadly at the stream, Blackdust brushed a tail over her shoulder, as a new voice broke in.

" Now don't worry, their destiney is marked, they have no worried, but… They must be ready for what holds for them." they two cats, turned and saw a large tom on a small hill, his pelt gleaming like stars, his eyes fierce with an emotion neither could pick up.

" _For night brings Ash, as day brings hazel. Fire starts to Flicker, as Water…" _The two cats, turned their gaze back to the forest, the tom trailed off his voice fading along with the forest as it faded from sight. The she-cat got to her paws, starring into the stream as it lost it's glow hopping it would flare back, The Blackdust, stood and put his tail up in front of her. His eyes brimming with longing, and hopefulness. Burningheart took one last glance, at the stream, and looked over at the large tom. He flicked his tail and bounded down the hill in the opposite direction. The duo turned and followed him, as the stream turned form the burning blue to a pitch black color, stars reflecting off the surface. Four stars glowing from the rest… Blue, yellow, orange and aqua.

Chapter 1

Flickerpaw, dashed after the rabbit that slipped from her grasp, her mentor Fernthorn, watched from a hill top watching her closely. She dug her claws into the earthy soil, sending emerald blades behind her. She pounced on the swift creature, killing it with a bit to the neck. She twitched her whiskers in triumph.

"Good job Flickerpaw, your mother would be proud" Fernthorrn, said suddenly neck to her, She looked up at him setting her rabbit down.

"Thanks Fernthorn!" He purred at her, and picked the rabbit up.

"Let's head back to the camp" He meowed, she nodded and dashed over the grassy plains, heading towards the heart of their territories. She slipped into a tunnel that lead into a hollowed out hill. Inside was much larger then the outside looked. A small hole in the roof let in rays of sunshine into the hollow. Cats walked around the earthy ground. Fernthorn slipped passed her, his grey pelt, glowing in the sunlight. He walked over to a lush grassy part of the hollow, where a small fluffy ginger she-cat laid, her belly swollen. He dropped the rabbit in front of her, and rubbed there muzzles together. Flickerpaw padded over and purred at the pinkish ginger she-cat.

" Hello Gentlemorning" The queen purred at her, and swept her tail over her shoulder.

"Hello Flickerpaw, I hope you where good, for your father while hunting" Fernthorn, sat beside Gentlemorning, and licked her ear.

" Of course she was. She wouldn't want to disappoint her clan" He teased. Flickerpaw rolled her eyes at her father, and licked her paw.

" May I get something to eat?" He nodded.

"Of course, where done for the day." Flickerpaw nodded, and headed to the pile of fresh-kill, she picked up a small rabbit, and walked over to a small den, made of vine like grass, she laid beside it and took a bite, when Willowfrost came over and collaped beside Flickerpaw, looking exhausted . Gray pelt, looked ruffled, she licked her white paw, and swiped it over her ear. Flickerpaw swallowed, and looked at her.

"Hello Willowfrost, how are you?" Willowfrost sighed, and rolled onto her back soaking the sun on her belly.

" Sunshine has me working my paws off! This is my first break all day, since Dawn!" at that very moment, a Golden tabby she-cat walked over her pelt shining, in the sun.

"Willowfrost, I need you to check on Gentle morning please." Willowfrost sighed, and heaved her self off the loose soiled ground. She shook her pelt, and waved her tail at Flickerpaw, then tugged her way over to the nursery padded entrance. Flickerpaw quickly finished her Rabbit, and Stood up. She looked around the clearing and spotted a blackish sliver tom, sleeping in the warm sun rays. She sighed, and turned and slipped through the grassy tunnle, into the apprentice den. She curled up in her grassy nest and slipped into a deep slumber.

She woke up startled when Willowfrost poked her with her paw.

"Wake up, did you forget that your going to the gathering or something?" Flickerpaw looked at her confused then scrambled to her paws remembering.

" I'm So sorry!" She dashed out of the den to the group of waiting cats, Her father looked at her twitching his whiskers in amusement. Their leader lead the way out of the hallow, the cats dashing after there leader. The dogged hills and sticks, heading towards a fallen pine bridge. The waddled over it into Nightclan territory, Flickerpaw looked around never getting used to such a thick forest of tree's, holding the night in it's branches keeping it a dark and murky seen. Flickerpaw saw a shape dash in the bushed next to her. She yowled in surprised and knocked into Jaystrick a good friend of her since they where kits. He purred in amusement and shook his head.

" don't worry Flickerpaw, it's just Nightclan" Soon enough A White she-cat padded out her viloet eyes shining in the moon light that the think branches let pass. She scanned us and bowed her eyes.

" Good night Fireclan." Her voice was soft, and gentle like a mothers, Flickerpaw's father nodded at her.

"Starmoon. Where is the rest of your clan?" She flicked her ears, and a black she-cat slowly emerged, her pelt glowing like starlight, her icey eyes, showed kindness, like nothing Flickerpaw has seen.

"Hello Fireclan, pleasant night isn't it"

"Nightstar, we can talk politness later right now we need to get to the gathering." Their leader meowed, Nightstar nodded.

" yes, yes of course. Shall we go" The rest of Nightclan slowly emerged, and started to walked along side of Fireclan. Three cats, caught her eyes, at the edge of the cats. One was frost colored she-cat, The other two strayed from her. One was a flame colored cat he showed no emotion on his features but his emerald eyes where glazed with trouble. But the one that caught her eyes the most, was a gray tom, with amber eyes. He strayed from the both of them, his gaze fixed to the ground. She glanced at her cats, and slipped through to the three apprentices.

"Hello…" The frost colored she-cat looked up her Amber eyes full of excitement.

"Hi! You're Flickerpaw right?" Flickerpaw nodded slowly. "Great, I'm Frostedpaw, That's Firepaw, and Wolfpaw" She flicked her tail to the two toms. Wolfpaw glanced at her then away, while Firepaw didn't even glanced at them. Frostedpaw rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry their always like that Wolfpaw is always quiet, while Firepaw is to disnant for his own good. But he's just worried about leaving Ashkit all by herself in camp." Firepaw glared at Frostedpaw, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Shut up Frostedpaw." He growled and took off ahead, his pelt prickling. Flickerpaw blinked, Then felt another pelt brush against her's.

"She's not even kin, and he acts like an over protective queen over that kit." She glanced over at Wolfpaw, His amber eyes starring at Firepaw.

"Why? If she's not kin?"

"Firepaw, as some weird connection with the her or attraction" Flickerpaw, heard Firepaw growl all the way from over here. But he just walked next to a pale ginger she-cat. Wolfpaw looked at Flickerpaw.

"Just don't let him bother you. He's always like that…." He trailed off for a heart-beat then, looked at her.

"So whats life like in Fireclan?" Flickerpaw shrugged and thought a bit.

" Pretty normal for a cat who likes to live in the open and not a crowed forest…" Frostedpaw purred and flicked her tail over her shoulder.

" Ya but we like it in the forest gives us protection so where not carried off by hawks." Flickerpaw rolled her eyes.

"Please theres no hawks maybe in Dayclan but no-" She was cut short by a tail being shoved over her mouth, not sure which clan cat it was. But she didn't care she just starred at the old tree the laid between them and the small chunk of land that hung from Dayclan territory. It was wide and grassy with one pine tree on it. She could already see cats from the other two clans on it. Flickerpaw glanced around worried about the tree like bridge, but every other cat was calm, and ready. Her father and mentor Fernthorn stepped forward with a Large white tom from nightclan. The nodded at each other and bounded across. When they reached the other side, The white tom called back to them, his voice bouncing off the canyon like walls. The two clan leaders, stood on either side of the tree, as cats paired in two's slowly padded across, Firepaw scrambled across with Willowfrost not far behind. Soon it was just her and Wolfpaw. Slowly she got on, looking over the edge of the tree seeing the huge drop from where she stood, to the bottom of the canyon, where a small stream laid. She dugg her claws into the bark of the tree, Squeezing her eyes shut. She felt Wolfpaws pelt brush her's.

"Come on it's not that bad." He slowly got her to let her claws out of the bark, and pad down the trunk of the fallen tree, they where half way, when the bark she stood on slipped out, she shrieked as she fell over. She heard her father yowl in terror, she starred at her un coming doom, as her paws met, air. She squeezed her eyes shut ready for the long fall, but she stopped. Claws scrapping against the bark, as teeth met her scruff. She glanced over and saw Wolfpaw struggling to keep his balance, Digging his claws deeply into the bark. She felt him lift her slightly back over onto the tree, she looked at him her eyes filled with terror.

"Flickerpaw!" Her father licked her ears, and purred. "Thank the burning River your safe!" She blinked at her father and his statement. Burning river…? Fernthorn picked her up by the scruff and much to her embarrassment carried her to the other side of the tree to the group of cats, Wolfpaw and their leaders, followed. He set her down and rubbed his muzzle to hers. Jaystrike dashed to her side, and licked her ears. Her ears burned as the Nightclan cats, whispered and starred. After a bit she got up and shook her fur. Much to her bliss, the leaders lead the group to the heart of the chuck of land. The nightclan leader, dashed to a white and orange stripped tom, and touched noses with him. Frostedpaw, nudged her and lead her to a group of apprentices. There was a shiny sleek gray she-cat, who smelled like Dayclan, with a brown tabby tom next to her, a brown and cream colored she-cat laid at his paws. Firepaw, and Wolfpaw sat next to them. The gray she-cat looked up and smiled.

"Hey Frostedpaw! Who's your friend?"

" This is Flickerpaw, from Fireclan, Flickerpaw this is Silkpaw, Hazelpaw, and Dapplepaw, their from dayclan." Flickerpaw waved her tail, as the cats mewed a 'hello' Hazelpaw, stood up and walked around Flickerpaw.

"So you're a Fireclan cat? Not what we expected." He sat back down by Dapplepaw, who looked at Flickerpaw exited.

"Ya, We though your pelts would be all shaggy and full of ash." Flickerpaw blinked, and looked at them confused.

"Why would you think that?" Silkpaw, stretched and flicked her ears.

"That's what the elders said, when they told us stories." Flickerpaw laid down, and rolled her eyes.

"Elders can be delusional. Cause as you can see. I'm not covered in ash." She say Firepaw rolled his eyes, and wrap his tail around his paws. Wolfpaw nodded.

"Well rumor are rumors I guess. Cause I remember when you said your elders said that nightclan cats, where all bald, cause we don't get sunlight in our territory, or that we have webbed feet cause our ground is moist." Flickerpaw twitched her whiskers trying to picture that, but gave up. Yowls filled the clearing and everyone turned where the four leaders stood.

" Let all cats gather around!" Everyone walked and formed a circled around the leading cats.

" Ravenstar, would you like to start us off?" The black tom, bowed his head and looked around the clearing.

" Dayclan has been doing good. Our prey is running full, and all cats have been healthy. We do have three new apprentices, who are here tonight. Dapplepaw, Hazelpaw, and Silkpaw." Flickerpaw saw them hold their heads high, and proud. She looked back at the leaders. As the Waterclan leader stepped forward.

" Waterclan as no new news" then Nightstar stepped forward.

"Nightclan has been doing well. Appleseed, has given Nightclan two healthy kits, and we are expecting more from burntshade. That is all" Flickerpaw saw Firepaw's eyes flash with something, then looked away. She starred at him confused. Wolfpaw sat next to her, and shook his head.

"No worries, he's just upset that Nightstar didn't mention how Ashkit will be apprenticed soon" She nodded and looked at the leaders.

"Fireclan, is at it's normal self. All healthy and fit. Plenty of prey." There leader stepped down and the cats, went to talking again. Frostedpaw, bounded over to them panik in her eyes.

"Guys we have a problem!" They looked at her, confused.

"Whats wrong?" Silkpaw asked, Frostedpaw glanced at Firepaw.

"Appleseed came. She said Blazekit, Goldenkit, and Ashkit have gone Missing!" Flickerpaw felt and saw the panic rise in Firepaw. A yowl rose and everyone turned to see a panicing Nightstar. She turned to the cats.

" Nightclan! Return! We must find the missing kits now!" Uneasiness flowed from the Nightclan cats. The other leaders stepped over to the Panicing Nigthclan leader

"We will help look for them also, nightstar" Ravenstar said, Nightstar looked, at them and nodded.

"Thank you…" The Waterclan leader stepped forward.

" Warriors, and apprentices, Follow nightclan, and help find those kits!" Everyone nodded, and dashed towards the Tree bridge that would lead into nightclan territory. Wolfpaw stood beside, Firepaw who's fur was bristled, his eyes filled with Panic and worry. Flickerpaw looked towards the dark and murky forest. _How will we find the kits in there?_

_Me: Yay, finished hope I got characters in character X3, please review. The prophecy was not finished because we have no Cats in Waterclan yet…. So send in your reviews and character please… and to The person who sent Ravenfeather in I made him the leader and not the deputy due to the fact, we got another deputy. And since you sent in Your character first I made him leader if that's okay…_


	2. Chapter 3

Me: Hey everyone chapter 2 is now here! X3 lets go Hazelpaw POV!

Hazelpaw tan through the thick forest of tree's that consumed Nightclan territory. His mentor Strippedtail ran along side the Nightclan leader, His eyes full of panic like the rest of Nightclan. Hazelpaw shook his off and Ran up to the group of apprentices waiting by a large Oak tree, Rushstar the Leader of Waterclan giving directions. He took a spot next to a pale Ginger she-cat who focused on the Ginger leader.

"Apprentices, you will search along the boarders. While The warriors search inside the borders. Now don't take this so lightly! To some of you their just kits from another clan but that's behind us! These kits are important to all of us! They are the Future of the forest!" He saw something flash in Rushstars eyes, something deeper about finding these kits. She dismissed us, and Jumped down to a patrol of cats then dashed off. Firepaw jumped to his paws, and led us all down towards the boarders of the Nightclan forest. Since I been to every gathering since I became an apprentice, I knew all of them. Except Flickerpaw who was checking out low bushes and logs. He saw Silkpaw, Climb up a tree then hop back down shaking her head. Everyone he skitted to a halt when I felt my pelt burn.

" _For night brings Ash, as day brings hazel. Fire starts to Flicker, as the Water sweetens…"_ Those words they made him shiver, His body felt numb, as he collapsed to the leafy floor. Dapplepaw ran over to him she was talking but nothing was heard. His vision glazed over, he saw Flickerpaw fall to the ground shortly after, Wolfpaw ran to her side. Suddenly he heard mewling, along with a soft voice hushing it. He glanced over where the boarder cut into Fireclan, two small shapes where wrestling in the short grass. He saw Firepaw glance at them and jumped forward!

"Goldenkit! Blazekit! Get over here right this right now you have some explaining to do!" the kits stoped and slowly looked over. Hazelpaw was nudged and brought to his paws by Dapplepaw. The kits slowly walked over, their pelts tangled and filled with dirt. Firepaw looked around then down at the kits.

"where's Ashkit?" The kits looked around, Blazekit jumped up and down.

"She went towards the edge of the forest that way" He flicked his tail in the opposite direction, of the Nightclan territory, Goldenkit nodded.

"Ya!" Some of the apprentices groaned.

"Are you serious! Now we have to go all the way back!"

"Come on! Cant this wait till tomorrow!" Frostedpaw growled, at the apprentice that said that.

"No it can't" Her voice lost it's kindness, and filled with irritation. "A clan needs it's kits. And pluse Appleseed would lose it If she all her kits aren't safe back in the nursery" Silkpaw snorted.

"Please if I remember clearly Ashkit isn't even Appleseed's!" Firepaw growled, and turned swipping his claws at her.

"That doesn't matter Appleseed still cares dearly about her!" Hazelpaw watched as the two got into a fight, The two kits, hid behind Flickerpaw and Wolfpaw. He sighed, and shoved his way between the two apprentices.

"Will you two stop being so Mouse-brained! Fighting wont help us at all!" they starred at him.

"Now if you all want to go home and get some sleep, then stop complaining and lets head the direction those two said, and find Ashkit! Then we can all go get some sleep!" Silkpaw starred at him and turned away then stalked away over to Dapplepaw, Frostedpaw rested her tail on Firepaw's shoulder his fur still bristling. He turned sharply away, and padded back towards the tree line.

"Let's go." Frostedpaw bounded over to him. Dapplepaw looked at hazelpaw and smiled as she pasted and dashed after Firepaw and the rest, while Silkpaw just glared. He sighed and looked to the stars. Thinking about what he heard, then shook his head.

"What on earth does that mean…" The words ash, Flicker, sweet, and hazel stuck, to him the most. He sighed and dashed after them not wanting to be left behind. Goldenkit and Blazekit bounded over to him and looked up at him.

" Your Hazelpaw right." Goldenkit asked his eyes flickering with joy.

" Yup."

"Are you going to be a warrior soon?" Blazekit piped in on the other side of him, Bouncing around.

" I don't know that's my mentors decision along with my leader." These kits just looked at him and bounced around then Goldenkit stopped.

"Do you hear voices?" he meowed suddenly serious, Blazekit stopped and looked up at him too.

"Voices?" Goldenkit nodded.

"This isn't the fist time we followed Ashkit out of the camp. She keeps complaining about voices in her head. Sometimes whispering other times shouting." Hazelpaw starred at them and sat down lowering his head.

"These voices does Ashkit tell you what they say?" Blazekit nodded.

"She said they say, to be careful and watch out… And some times listen to the wind. But the most she ever hears is…" He thought a bit trying to get the words. "Oh! They say '_For night brings Ash, as day brings hazel. Fire starts to Flicker, as the Water sweetens'" _Hazelpaw blinked, then looked around for the other apprentices. Then down at them, they where playfully wrestling with each other. He looked up through the canopy of the trees and saw the first light of dawn, the sky was a pinkish color.

"Come one we better hurry" They dashed and looked around for the apprentices and found them gathered around a tree looking around.

"That stupid ginger fur ball where did he go!" Splashpaw said, glaring around. Frostedpaw was laying in a patch of sunshine.

"Off somewhere who knows…" Goldenkit looked at them surprised. Then dashed forward.

"Did you find Ashkit yet?" Silkpaw looked at him, then away.

"She's long gone kit. We went your way and cant find her scent anywhere." Blazekit blinked and shook his head.

"N-no she has to. She went in this direction when you guys left she can't be that far!" Frostedpaw sighed and got up.

"Come on lets get you back to camp.." She swept her tail around them and led them away. Hazelpaw looked at the apprentices they all got up and bounded towards there boarders, Dapplepaw and Silkpaw walked over to him. Silkpaw shook her head.

"Nightclan wasted our time, for all we know that kit could be all the way back at the camp." she padded towards their boarder, Hazelpaw and Dapplepaw following a bit back. Hazelpaw closed his eyes and felt the wind whisper.

"_This way Hazelpaw…" _His eyes snapped open and stopped he glanced around and heard it again. "_Come on this way. She's this way!" He looked and saw Dapplepaw starring at him._

"_You okay Hazelpaw?" He nodded._

"_Ya, hey I'll meet up with you.. I-I have something to do.."_

"_On NightClan territory?" She blinked then, sighed. "Be safe. See you at camp!" She dashed into the tree's he smiled at her, and turned and looked around the wind blew harsh, in the direction of the WaterClan boarder he, dashed dodging the tree's. Soon he came into a clearing where the Sunrise was clearing view able the wind swirled around. He looked around and saw…Sweetpaw, and Flickerpaw. He Rushed over to the FireClan and WaterClan cats._

"_What are you doing her-" He was silenced by Flickerpaws tail. She flicked her ears to the center where a small black shape stood starring at the sunrise. The wind swirled around them, it picked up Emerald and Golden grass. The shape turned towards them. Amber eyes starred at them, the suns rays fell onto four more shapes behind the small kit. They whispered in it's ears, starring at them. _

"_Are you Hazelpaw, Flickerpaw, and Sweetpaw?" The kit was small but her voice was carried by the wind. Sweetpaw nodded slowly. The Sun bathed cats behind the kit whispered again. The kit slowly padded over the cats followed. The wind carried the scent of NightClan and ash… Flickerpaw's tail fell Hazelpaw starred at the tiny kit in font of them._

"_Ashkit?" The kit nodded and smiled. The cats behind them, stood tall, Hazelpaw looked at them. One was a black She-cat with Blue eyes. Her fur glittered brightly like stars. The one next to it was a pale ginger tom with golden hazel eyes. He had an odd smirk on his lips, standing close to the black she-cat. The one on the other side of the black she-cat was another tom, but shorter then the Ginger one. His fur was silvery blue, his eyes slashing with multiple shades of blue. The last one was a she-cat, her fur was bright flaming Orange her eyes flashing burning green. The whispered in Ashkit's again, the kit turned to them, and flicked her ears._

"_Guys this is the cat's of the Burning River… Nightfounder." The black she-cat dipped her head. " Dayseeker" The pale-ginger tom blinked and nodded at them. "Waveform" The Silver-blue tom nervously nodded. " And Flamingsoul" The bright orange she-cat purred at them. Flickerpaw starred at them._

"_Whats the Burning River?" Flamingsoul, whispered into Ashkit's ear._

" _the Burning River is the heart of the Clans…Well our clans. The Burning River is what we stand for.." She turned towards the distance, where mountains where barely visible. "Like those in the mountains have the Tribe of Endless hunting. And beyond that cats of a different clan have StarClan.." _

"_And these cats told you this…" Sweetpaw asked. Ashkit nodded._

"_Of course they had to. If they didn't how would we help them." Flickerpaw crouched down to Ashkit's level. And flicked her tail toward the four cats._

"_Them?" She shook her head. The Hazelpaw blinked._

"_Not them, those in the mountains and beyond. We have to help them so we can help our clans." Nightfounder sighed and stepped up._

"_If you must get it right. Were asking you to travel away go to the mountian they will tell you where to find the Clans that pasted through before. The clans have something we need. In order to set balance back in founding cave." Hazelpaw's eyes widened._

"_Y-you want us to leave…" Dayseeker nodded,_

"_You must. Those clans have something, that belongs to us. And we must get it back other wise everyone here will parish." Ashkit looked at them._

"_You will help them right…" Hazelpaw couldn't believe himself when he said the next words out of his mouth._

"_I will."_

_Me: Yay plot getting in place. X3 Review I still exept characters!_


	3. Chapter 4

Me: Here we go Chapter 3! X3 Ashkit POV

Ashkit padded beside the three apprentices from the chosen clans. Happily running under there paws. Flickerpaw and Sweetpaw would nudge her with there paws while Hazelpaw starred in the distance. Ashkit stopped about ten fox-lengths away from the camp entrace.

"Why are you stopping?" Hazelpaw meowed looking at her confused.

"You guys cant go any further, cant let you know where the camp is sadly" They sighed and nodded, and broke up and padded in different directions, Ashkit watched them disappear into the trees. She turned and slipped under the roots of tree's into a small thorny tunnel, She kept low so the thorns wouldn't snag on her fur. Voices and frantic paw steps where heard further down in the tunnel. Ashkit stopped when a wail of desperation broke out. A Brown tabby she-cat shook her head wailing.

"Appleseed we did all we could, Ashkit's scent is no where in NightClan territory." Starmoon said resting her tail on the tabby she-cats shoulder. Ashkit saw Goldenkit and Blazekit at the nursery entrance burried in Burntshade's tail, Ashkit was about to go into the clearing when another pelt brushed her's.

"Not yet, wait and see what happens." Nightfounder's whispery voice was near her ear, so she stayed put. Firepaw emerged from Nightstar's den, She jumped on the fallen log that sat on top of her den.

"May the cat's of night gather around for the naming of warriors!" Cats slowly walked and made a semi-circle around the front of the log. Firepaw and his mentor Leanfur, sat in the very front. Firepaws eyes looked distant, but starred at their leader. Ashkit, inched closer excitement flooding her.

"Firepaw is being made a warrior!" She whispered happily, Nightfounder's pelt left hers. She looked around and saw the Mysterious cat behind Nightstar, the cat leaned forward and whispered in the leaders ear. Nightstar didn't seem affected and closed her eyes.

"Mintfur!" The small gray she-cat slipped out of a bush, that hid her den. She padded over and hopped next to the leader, and bowed her head.

"Has the burning warriors spoke to you?" Mintfur nodded slightly.

"It was brief but yes." Nightstar looked to the sky, where stars dotted.

"Then tonight we make young Firepaw a warrior." She looked at Leanfur, the black and white warrior nodded. Nightstar closed her eyes again.

"Firepaw you have been trained in the ways of the warrior, and are ready to receive your name of the Burning River" Firepaw stood up and walked over to their leader. Ashkit watched, shifting her paws under her.

" You spoke with me and asked to be named after your mother correct" Everyone froze tension in the air.

"what…" Ashkit laid shocked.

"That is correct"

"Then under the Night, you where born in, The stars that watch you. And the bravery in you. You shall be know as Firerose" Firerose slowly touched noses with his leader, and nodded. The clan cats slowly got up and cheered.

"Firerose! Firerose!" Ashkit cheered silently, and slowly snuck in and crept to the nursery where Appleseed was laying with Blazekit and Goldenkit.

"Hi.." Appleseed snapped her head over to Ashkit and yowled.

"Ashkit!" She jumped to her and curled around her licking her frantically, purring loudly. Blazekit and Goldenkit jumped over and licked her too, There was a loud cracking noise and Firerose fell into the nursery eyes wide.

"Ashkit!" He curled around her to. "Where have you been!" Ashkit felt embarrassed with all the affection, but purred, thinking of a lie.

"I got curious and followed you guys to the meeting"

Ashkit woke up to an owl screeching, Appleseed was sound asleep, Blazekit and Goldenkit curled up to her belly. Ashkit got up slowly and crept out of the nursery, the sun was high up and warmed her fur. The Clan was awake and busy. Nightstar was laying in the shade of the log with Mintfur, Moondapple her deputy, and Starmoon. Ashkit wondered why those four where always together. But shook it off and looked around. Crowpaw was glaring at her from the apprentice den, then got up and walked away, Frostedpaw came back with Wolfpaw with a mouse in her jaws. Leanfur not far behind, Firerose was at the warriors den, washing himself. Ashkit stretched and enjoyed the warmth of the sun, though the cool breeze of night was better.

"Ashkit come here" Nightstar stood up and looked at her, Ashkit slowly walked over.

"Hi Nightstar what is it?" Her leaders soft icey gaze made her shiver.

"I was thinking, who would make a good mentor…" She gazed over the Clan.

"For what?"

"You. But I wanted your opinion"

"You want my Opinion of who I want for my mentor?" Nightstar nodded.

"It's rare but is allowed" Mintfurs meow came from behind Ashkit looked around the clearing at the busy cats. She thought Firerose first but shook that off, He's be a better mentor for Blazekit or Goldenkit.

"Why not choose Foxfang" Dayseeker said, Foxfang was a clumsy warrior that got on the nerve of most of the Clans. He was sitting near the Elders den grooming Bluegaze's fur. His fur was an orange color, with black paws. His ears where tipped black, with a white tipped tail. Ashkit starred at Pale Ginger tom who was twitching his whiskers in amusement. Then to her leader who was washing her ears. She sighed and nodded.

"Hey Nightstar what about Foxfang" Starmoon laughed, from her spot next to Mintfur.

"That clumsy mouse-brain might as well let you be trained by a rock!" Nightstar Glared at the white she-cat and turned her gaze over to the orange warrior.

"Are you sure.." Ashkit nodded, Nightstar sighed and stood up.

"Very well…." She jumped onto the log, and yowled for the clan to come. Once everyone was around Nightstar gazed down at Ashkit. Appleseed purred and brought Goldenkit and Blazekit out and put them next to Ashkit. Blazekit looked tired, while Goldenkit was bouncing in spot.

"Ashkit, Goldenkit and Blazekit I know you cause the Clans trouble Last night but that shouldn't stop you from being Apprenticed. You young kits are brave and adventurous, and I know you will be a handful for you mentors. So this should be fun to see." She looked over her Clan and closed her eyes.

"Goldenkit, you are brave, while you also enjoy watching the warriors and mimicking." Goldenkit hopped up and down. "So until you are ready for your warrior name you will be Goldenpaw, Frozengaze I hope you give this Apprentice a mindful" The white warrior walked over and touched noses with Goldenpaw

"Blazekit you are adventurous and love to cause the clan problems" The Black pelted Leader joked and gazed over to Firerose. "your like a certain warrior was when he was a kit. So from her till your warrior ceremony you will be Blazepaw, Firerose teach your first apprentice will" Firerose looked shocked at first but slowly touched noses with the dull orange apprentice.

"Ashkit." Ashkit sat up and looked her leader in the eyes " You are special indeed, and I am honored to make you an apprentice, also giving you Foxfang as your mentor-" She was cut off by a Silver pelted tom jumping up.

"What! Your Giving that Mouse-brained warrior Ashkit as an Apprentice!" Nightstar nodded slowly. A pale tabby she-cat stood by the Silver tom.

"Then your just as stupid as a new born kit!" The Clan gapsed at them. Ashkit recognized them as Silvertail and Creamfur, Twin Warriors who agreed to _everything. _Nightstar glared at them.

"Are you saying me and Ashkit's decision isn't right?"

"You let the Kit deside who her mentor would be?!" Silvertail gasped.

"Of course"

"Great. See this is why I thought it was a horrible idea that Hyperstar choose you as his Deputy!" Ashkit starred at the two warriors. "You take in roughs as apprentices" Creamfur Glared at Crowpaw and Wolfpaw, then up at Nightstar. "But that's expected when you're leader is a Pinkpelt Pet!" Everyone gasped, Ashkit was confused, and gazed up at Nightstar. Was there leader really raised by Pinkpelts….

"There as loyal as any of use!" Appleseed stood up Fiery in her eyes, then Ashkit remembered._ She basically raised Wolfpaw and Crowpaw. _Ashkit starred at her 'mother' She gave up being a warrior to take care of the kits who's mothers died, or abounded. She raised Crowpaw, Wolfpaw.

"Shut it Appleseed!"Silvertail thought a bit, then sneered. "Your as useless as them anyway! You gave up on your duties to raise outcasts! You never had a mate or your own litter of kit you just keep taking in Roughs!" Blazepaw starred at the three fighting cats.

"That is Enough!" Nightstar jumped down. And rested her tail on the three. "Ash_paw_ Blazepaw, Goldenpaw, Crowpaw, and Wolfpaw and all members of this Clan! Now you two" She glared at Creamfur and Silvertail. "Get out of my sight! I will deal with you later, This ceremony is over." She turned and walked into her den. Starmoon, Moondapple, and Mintfur following slowly. The cats split up slowly, going serpent ways. Foxfang slowly walked over, and starred down at Ashpaw.

"Well…I guess you're my apprentice…" He sounded nervous, Ashpaw nodded and starred up at the Orange warrior. "Well how about I go show you the best hunting grounds.." They headed out slowly, Ashpaw looked over her shoulder at their leaders den, then went through the torn tunnel.

When they came back Foxfang had a possum in his jaws, a loud painful yowl split through the hair. Foxfang dropped the possum.

"That was Burntshade… Come on!" He picked the possum back up and dashed for the camp, Ashpaw going after him. When they got through the tunnel Frozengaze was padding nervously outside of the nursery. Cats gathered around, Blazepaw looked over at them and waved his tail.

"Guys come on Burntshade is having her kits!" Ashpaw padded over Foxfang slowly following. Mintfur came out a little bit latter, and whispered something to Frozengaze, the white tom dashed into the nursery Nightstar following quickly. Burntshade was Nightstars sister, and Frozengaze's mate.

That night Nightstar called a meeting when all cats where around, she gazed around then announced all Clans are proud of.

"Today NightClan had been gifted Burntshade has given us three healthy kits, Ravenkit, Driftingkit, and Aspenkit are welcome to the Clan" Ashpaw's fur bristled in excitement and saw Frozengaze walking to the nursery with the possum Foxfang caught. She gazed up to the Sky a new moon hung there she felt pelts brushed against hers.

"Not long now Ashpaw.." Nightfounder whispered.

"Soon you and the others can go and see the others" Dayseeker said happily

"But not alone, a few will join" Waveform said, a bit worried.

"Though not before a tragic happens" Flamingsoul said sadly. Ashpaw shivered and looked around her they where gone but there words clung to her mind. Then an ear piercing wail broke into the air.

_Moondapple!_

_Me: Wanted to add some drama or something next chapter is Sweetpaw's POV Send in characters!_


	4. Chapter 5

Me: Heres the new chapter enjoy X3

Sweetpaw woke up and stretched, shaking clumps of moss from her pelt. She looked over at Splashpaw and Silverpaw's nest and found them empty she walked out and found the clearing deadly silent and empty.

"Hello…." She looked around finding no one. She shivered as a strong wind blew then she remembered the clearing over in NightClan territory. She saw movement from the corner of her eye, and saw a the pelt of a silver blue tom. He was sitting in the middle of the clearing she slowly padded over and recognized him from that sunrise.

"waveform?" He nodded slowly not looking at her, but the pale blue sky clouds drifting around.

"It's almost time for you to go… But not alone. Some will join you four. But not with out a tragic."

She was shot awake by an ear piercing yowl, she dashed out and looked around, everyone was gathered in the clearing. Her mother stood shocked on top of the cliff that hung about there camp. The yowling continued from Peachblossom. The cream furred queen was hunched over a small body. Her mate was next to her, his white pelt close to hers, his gray stripped tail over her shoulders. Sweetpaw padded over and recognized the small body on the ground.

"Lillykit…" Reedwhisker broke threw the crowed with a bundle of herds in his jaws. Woodtail his apprentice not far behind.

"what happened…" She whispered.

"She got into Reedwhisker's pile of Death berries…" Silverpaw said next to her. Reedwhisker pushed a herb in the kits mouth and tried to make her swallow. Moments that seemed like forever later, Reedwhisker shook his head. Peachblossom wailed and shook, Sweetpaw starred at the poor kit.

When it was her turn she touched her noise to the kit's pelt and closed her eyes.

"We will miss you Lillykit… Rest in peace.." She walked away over to her mother and father, who where sitting under the weeping willow that hid her mothers den. She laid by their feet watching the clan take turns saying there good byes to the kit. Rushstar sighed and curled her tail around Sweetpaw. Her father put his tail around Rushstar's shoulders. They where silent for a few moments before Reedwhisker came over then sat in front of them.

"Rushstar, The elders are ready to burry Lillykit. But theres something I must say…"

" what is it?"

" I counted the death berries in my den they where all there.." Sweetpaw blinked.

"then what killed Lillykit" Her father Longfur meowed just as curious.

" I don't quit know… I'll go take another look and see what I can gather.." He stood up and left. Longfur sighed and looked to the sky.

"The burning River has a new member…" Sweetpaw turned her head and looked at her father. The Burning River… What was so important about it. All she got earlier was that it was the source of them, but she wanted to know more…

"Whats the Burning River…" Rushstar looked at her and then shook her head.

"Your not ready to learn yet. That cant be teached till you get your Warrior name." Sweetpaw sighed and starred at the ground clawing some grass.

Sweetpaw laid by the apprentice den eating her meal with Silverpaw and Splashpaw. They where silent through out the whole meal. Silverpaw finished his meal and rolled on his back, starring at the setting sun.

"So I heard Soulseeker is expecting kits now…" Splashpaw nodded, Sweetpaw sighed and looked at her meal. She pawed it a bit and looked around the clearing, her mind wandering everywhere. Then to her dream, she looked down and thought.

"I have to go." she got up and dashed for the camped entrance ignoring Silverpaw's and Splashpaw's calls. She dashed through low growing bushes and reeds, she stopped at a stream and starred at the water.

"_It's almost time for you to go… But not alone. Some will join you four. But not with out a tragic" _His words bothered her. Was Lillykit so post to die, she was so confused she felt like screaming. But she didn't she just laid on the put her paws over her eyes. She felt a pelt brush her's and looked over seeing Waveform, he was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Lillykit is in a good place Sweetpaw." Sweetpaw glared at him slightly.

"So she was _so post _to die?" He nodded, and stood up touching the water with his paws.

"Of course we asked her last night she said she would be happy helping protect the clans, even those over the mountains" Sweetpaw jumped up and starred at him in disbelief.

"You asked a kit if it was okay to kill her!" He nodded.

"We wanted to know if it was okay, we wouldn't just kill a kit with out permission…" Sweetpaw took a step back and shook her head.

"Your… unbelievable!" He sighed and looked at her, he stood up and waved his tail over the small stream.

"Sweetpaw, look into the water and tell me what you see…" she glared at him and looked in, she narrowed her eyes.

"I…see endless fields torched… a blocked water fall… and a shining pool a stars slowly going black..." He stood next to her and nodded.

" The fields belong to our clans. The water fall to those of the mountains, and the pool of stars to the ones of the lake…."

"and…"

"The same evil is consuming us all…. But the mountains and lake have there protectors. Me and the others are fading… we cant protect the clans for much longer with out the…." He trailed off and shook his head. "That's why we choose your four. So please understand, Every Clan has to suffer a tragic, And Lillykit said she'd want to help…." Sweetpaw starred at him then back at the stream, then nodded.

"Fine…."

She curled up in her nest, Silverpaw and Splashpaw sound asleep. She sighed and starred out the hole in the roof of the den that let Silver moon light in.

"_For night brings Ash, as day brings hazel. Fire starts to Flicker, as the Water sweetens" she muttered, and closed her eyes. _

_Me: yay….. Fail… (Goes to corner) sorry. Next chapter Sunclaw POV!_


	5. Chapter 6

Me: Hey everyone thanks for the love! Here's the new chapter Sunclaw POV!

Sunclaw Padded back into the DayClan camp, ducking down when he reached a low vine in the tunnel. When he entered into the clearing cats where busy walking around. Ravenstar laid under a tree, Spottedstream was pushing some dock leaves in front of Strippedtail. The white and orange tabby warrior looked worried and troubled. Sunclaw made a note to himself to talk to him later. He padded over to the warrior den where his sister, Moonwhisker was laying grooming herself.

"Good Sun high Moonwhisker" His sister looked up at him, and nodded.

"Greeting Sunclaw." He laid next to her and licked her shoulder. They chatted a bit, till Fallowleap padded over.

"Sunclaw, Ravenstar wants to see you" Sunclaw nodded, got up and padded over to his leader, Ravenstar sat under the tree, and starred at him.

"Sunclaw, I want to discuss, Swanfeather's kits." Sunclaw sat and wrapped his tail around his paws, and thought a but.

"So you want to discuss mentors?" Ravenstar nodded, and looked toward the nursery where the three kits where playing. There mother watching them closely something reflecting in her eyes. Sunclaw felt pity towards the queen, ever since she lost her other two kits and mate in a battle. She's been overly protective of her kits, even at times coming and asking to hold back there apprenticeship.

"There getting to big for the nursery but before we can even assign mentors to them we have to get Swanfeather to agree to the apprenticeship. After we have to have a queens permission to move their kits to the apprentice den…" Sunclaw sighed, and nodded.

"I'll handle it…" He got up but before he could go anywhere, Ravenstar meowed.

"Take Fallowleap with you, she's good with kits. She can keep them distracted while you talk to Swanfeather." He nodded again and flicked his tail at the cream colored she-cat who was at the fresh-kill pile in the cent of the clan. They both padded over to the nursery, when Swanfeather saw them she brought her kits close to her, and glared at them.

"I have nothing to say." The white pelted queen growled to them.

"Swanfeather please just talk to Sunclaw, I'll watch them." Fallowleap said, Swanfeather blinked and shooed to her kits to Fallowleap. She lead them away out of the camp, Sunclaw turned to black speckled queen who watched her kits go. She sighed and starred at Sunclaw her dark- Almost black- Brown eyes, pleading.

"Sunclaw, please don't…. If their apprenticed I'll lose the last of my family…"

"Swanfeather, just because there apprenticed doesn't mean they'll die"

"No! but if there Apprenticed then they'll be open to battle! If they stay here in the nursery where I can watch them, then I can protect them myself!" Sunclaw starred at the panicking queen. He rested his tail on her shoulder.

"If you want I'll mentor one of them." She looked at him.

"Who will mentor the other two…"

"Maybe Ravenstar…and Moonwhisker. Their trust worthy and can train them well.." The queen looked skeptical for a moment, then nodded.

"Fine…. But you, Ravenstar, and Moonwhisker better be the one mentoring them. Or they'll end up right back here in the nursery!" Sunclaw nodded, and dipped his head to her.

"Of course."

That night Ravenstar called a meeting.

"May the cats of the Day join beneath the Sun stone for a clan meeting." The sun stone was where the meetings where held. It was a large sun bleached stone, with endless claw marks on it's surface. When all the cats gathered, Ravenstar looked towards the setting sun.

"Today we will apprentice three kits" The cats cheered, a few sighed in relief.

"Finally"

"It's about time those three got apprenticed" Ravenstar raised his tail for silence and down at the neatly groomed kits.

"Duckkit" The brown tabby tom, looked up at his leader. " Till you get your warrior name you will be known as Duckpaw, Moonwhisker." Sunclaw's sister looked surprised for a heartbeat then stood up.

"You are a strong warrior and deserve an apprentice. So teach this one well." She nodded and walked over to the tabby tom and touched noses with him. Their leader looked down at Monkey kit a Golden tom.

"Monkeykit till you get your warrior name you will be Monkeypaw" He jumped down and walked to the surprised kit. "I will mentor you myself." they touched noses, then looked over at shootingkit Swanfeather's only she-cat. "Shootingkit till you get your warrior name you'll be Shootingpaw, Sunclaw as you requested you may mentor her." Sunclaw got up and touched noses with the black and golden patched she-cat. She looked exited and gently bounced on her paws.

Him and Moonwhisker, walked around showing Duckpaw and Shootingpaw the territory. They where happy and running around checking out hills and tall grass. They even awkwardly pounced on passing mice. Sunclaw watched amused, while Moonwhisker rolled her eyes. Duckpaw stopped and tasted the air, scrunched up his nose.

"Ew! What's that!" Sunclaw blinked and sniffed the air, a scent hit him strongly.

"NightClan!" Moonwhisker hissed and crouched down, Sunclaw followed. Their apprenticed mimicking them, then slowly stalked over. In a clearing where the grass layed flat, three NightClan cats sat, passing a plump mouse to each other.

"Those Pray thieves!" Moonwhisker hissed under her breath again. Sunclaw recognized two of them. Silvertail, that bossy jerk of a cat, his sister Creamfur who was just as bad. But he didn't recognize the dull orange tom, who looked around nervously.

"A-are you sure it's okay to be on another clans territory…" the small orange tom asked, Sunclaw guessed he was a new apprentice or something. Silvertail snorted and tossed the mouse to him.

"Of course idiot! Just eat the stupid mouse so we can get out of here!" the apperentice shook his head and pushed it away.

"I-I don't want to isn't it against the Burning code, to be on another territory and eat their pray…" Creamfur hissed in annoyance, and unsheathed her claws.

"Just eat the mouse!" The tom shrunk back into the tall grass.

"Should we do something.." Shootingpaw asked Moonwhisker shook her head.

"No, but we need to get them off out of our territory!" she hissed and stood, up Sunclaw followed as she patted out into the small clearing. Silvertail looked at them and dipped his head.

" Oh hello, where terribly sorry for intruding we just came to ge-"

"Shut your trap you no good thieve we saw the whole thing!" Duckpaw hissed getting into an attack stance. One day and he was already acting like his mentor, Sunclaw turned at starred at them.

"May we ask why your on our territory?" Silvertail blinked and nodded towards the apprentice hiding in the grass.

"He wondered off-"

"N-No! T-they said to come with them while I was waiting for Firerose to come back from patrol!" Creamfur hissed at him, slashing her claws at him, the tom jumped up and bounded behind Duckpaw and Shootingpaw. Shootingpaw blinked and crouched by him. Sunclaw glared at them. Creamfur shrunk back a bit and cursed under her breath, Silvertail hissed and backed up against his sister. Moonwhisker stepped forward slashing her claws. They turned and bounded away. Sunclaw glared after them and turned towards the cowering apprentice. His neck fur and tail fluffed up, Shootingpaw was soothing him by gliding her tail over his pelt.

"What's your name?" Moonwhisker asked slightly glaring at the NightClan Apprentice.

"B-Blazepaw… Please don't tell Firerose or Nightstar. They might yell at me, I might even get sent back to the nursery!" Sunclaw looked at the apprentice, then after the retreating cats.

"Come on let's get you back to our camp. You can stay there till we can get a cat to take you home." Blazepaw slowly stood up and padded with them, glancing around frightened. Sunclaw pitied the apprentice a bit. Being on a completely alien territory feeling exposed and vulnerable. When they got to the camp Moonwhisker went over to Ravenstar to report what happened. Spottedstream padded over, and looked surprised at Blazepaw.

"what's a NightClan Apprentice doing here?" Sunclaw quickly explained what happened. Spottedstream starred at the frightened apprentice. "Don't worry…" she wrapped her tail around him heading towards the medicine cat den. "Let's get you some herbs and I'll check on you" Sunclaw smiled slightly, then looked up when his leader called a clan meeting.

"I've heard we had NightClan cat's on our territory" Yowls of surprised sounded from the surrounding cats. He raised his paw for silence, when the cats fell silence he began to speak again.

"We have one of their apprentices and I want two cats to go and assort him home." Before another cat could react Strippedtail jumped up.

"I'll go!" Sunclaw got up.

"I'll also go." Ravenstar nodded.

"Good go right away, I don't want a quarrel with NightClan not after what happened between them, and WaterClan." He nodded, and waited by the entrance for Strippedtail to come over with Blazepaw who looked better and ready to go home. As they walked threw the tall grass, Sunclaw saw something flicker in the white and orange warrior as he chatted with Blazepaw like he was a Clan mate. Sunclaw never understood the warrior but shrugged it off, and jumped over the stream that marked there boarder, when he landed on the other side with Strippedtail and Blazepaw. The bush rustled he though it was a NightClan patrol but when a cat emerged he was kind of shocked. This cat was a pale white with piercing red eyes but at the same time where dull. The cat looked at us then over at Blazepaw.

"Nightstar is wondering where you are." the cat spoke, his voice was rough but had some sort of softness.

"Redeyes….what are you doing out?" the white tom rolled his eyes and took a step forward pulling the apprentice away from Sunclaw and Strippedtail.

"I might be an elder, but I can leave camp on my own." He glared up at the two DayClan cats. "Thanks for bring back our apprentice, you can go now" Sunclaw bowed his head and turned to leave, he saw Strippedtail hesitate for a few heartbeats, starring at the tree line longingly. Sunclaw looked at him confused and flicked his tail.

"Strippedtail come on!" the white tabby warrior blinked and turned padding after him, sending one last glance at the Murky forest of NightClan before bounding ahead. On the way back, the spotted Hazelpaw. He was stalking a plump Blackbird, who was pecking at the ground. Sunclaw watched as he pounced and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Great catch!" Strippedtail called, Hazelpaw looked over at them and nodded, then bounded off towards the camp.

"We should hunt to. Since where out." Sunclaw nodded and tasted the air, he picked up the scent of vole. Getting down into the hunters crouch he crept forward till he was a few tail lengths away from the creature. He pounced and killed it quickly, after a few more catches. He walked back to camp with the vole two plump mice. Strippedtail was behind carrying a groundhog. When they dropped the fresh-kill in the pile, Sunclaw heard the combined wails of the three new apprentices. He spun around and saw Stonefoot and Sandpelt dragging the limp body of Swanfeather into camp. Her fur was covered in dirt and blood. Duckpaw, Shootingpaw, and Monkeypaw raced up to their mother and starred at her, Fallowleap padded over and put her tail around there shoulders, and crouched down and touched her nose to the queens pelt, grooming her fur. Sunclaw felt his sisters pelt against his. Sandpelt padded over looking worried, Ravenstar was on the ledged, his fur was fluffed up, and something was flashing in his eyes.

"Cats of Day join come out for a clan meeting!" When all the cats where out he was glancing around his claws scratching against the sun bleached stone.

"DayClan, NightClan has not only crossed onto our territory but they killed Swanfeather!" Shocked yowls broke out. Then he raised his paw for silence.

"I know this decision is probably drastic but… Tomarrow at Sun high We attack NightClan!" Everyone muttered and meowed there agreements. Strippedtail looked shocked and looked around, then he stood up.

"Isn't there another option?" Everyone looked at him, Ravenstar looked at him.

"They killed one of our cats and stole our prey. In one day, if anything this is all I can agree to!" Spottedstream looked around worried, then retreated towards her den. Sunclaw starred at his clan his sister Moonwhisker looked kind of exited. Sunclaw then turned to Strippedtail, The white and orange warrior was no longer in his spot. He looked around and saw the warrior slip out of the camp. Sunclaw narrowed his eyes, and glanced around no other cat took notice. He got up and followed slowly, he watched as Strippedtial weaved his way threw the tall grass towards NightClan territory.

_He cant be doing what I think he's doing is he…_

_Me: Done and there! X3 I hope I didn't mess them up…_


End file.
